


PERFORMING

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	PERFORMING

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**PERFORMING**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**  
.

 ****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


= o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

”Any requests for my next  
song?” Al Jordan, a young musician, looked expectantly at the audience.

 

“Loving Arms!” Starsky heard himself say.

 

“Well, would you like to sing it with me?” Al asked.

 

“No, but **he** would.” Starsky beamed at Hutch.

 

”Don’t you dare!” Hutch hissed.

 

At last, Hutch surrendered. ”But not without you.” He pulled Starsky with him up to the stage.

 

With Hutch by his side, and that soft voice accompanying his, Starsky forgot his insecurity.

 

 _  
_

_”If I could hold you now_

 _  
_

_  
_

_Just for a moment_

 _  
_

_  
_

_if I could really make you mine...”_

 _  
_

 

They locked glances and smiled.

 

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
[  
**BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES**    
](id24.html)

  
  
  
---


End file.
